Electronic devices include a circuit board and electronic components coupled to the circuit board. Current circuit boards generally use a pad which is soldered to a pin of the electronic component to establish electrical connection between the circuit board and the electronic component. As electronic devices and circuit boards become smaller, a connection between the pad and the pin may become weaker, thereby affecting performance of the electronic device.